PESADILLAS
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: después de un horrible sueño William aprende a tratar bien a Grell. grelliam, sin lemon :(


**_William se da cuenta que debe cambiar su actitud con su subordinado Grell después de una pesadilla, basado en lo que ocurre después de que William recoge a Grell de un barco en el OVA BIENVENIDO A LA MANSIÓN PHANTOMHIVE, todo pertenece a Yana Toboso y esta historia no tiene nada que ver con mis otros fics. GRACIAS POR LEER. _**

* * *

William estaba cansado, por un motivo nunca quiso hijos, no los tuvo en su vida humana y no los tendría ahora, pero Grell, Grell Sutcliff era una maldición roja, un castigo autoimpuesto, "¿Por qué no simplemente podía delegar esa responsabilidad?", William suspiro, se froto las sienes, un nuevo dolor de cabeza amenazaba con venir, se ajusto sus gafas y salió de su oficina, tenía que encontrar a su subordinado, había bromas sobre la actitud sobreprotectora del gerente para con el pelirrojo, "William tenía un radar" , siempre sabía dónde estaba Grell, parecía ser cierto.

El gerente después de una búsqueda exhaustiva en la biblioteca encontró el libro de la parca roja, lo abrió y supo donde estaba, "ese era su secreto", era ilegal revisar registros de otros segadores sin su autorización, pero él era el gerente y si quería tener a raya a su empleado tenía que recurría métodos poco ortodoxos.

Grell siempre trataba de cumplir bien su trabajo para impresionar a su amado jefe William y evitarse un severo castigo, Grell amaba a su jefe, de eso no había duda, fue su primer hombre, su primer gran amor, pero el hombre se volvió cada vez más frío con los años, el trabajo lo consumía, "le quitaba lo divertido", claro que Grell amaba a los hombres fríos, eran intrigantes y deliciosos a su curiosidad, pero el pelirrojo necesitaba algo de calor de vez en cuando, y claro que le gustaba el dolor, era un sadomasoquista de primera, pero existía un delgada y fina línea entre divertido y excitante y el castigo de ser partido por la mitad, William a veces no media la fuerza que aplicaba en sus sesiones de re enseñanza con la parca roja claro que Grell era más fuerte que William, si, era más pequeño pero era más fuerte, el gerente lo sabia pero parecía ser que se aprovechaba de la debilidad de su empleado por él, no se conformaba con confiscar a su amada death scythe si no que también solía golpear su bello rostro sin consideración, "¿Cómo se atrevía a golpear la cara de una mujer?". Si William no cambiaba su actitud el pelirrojo no podía evitar distraerse con monumentos como Sebastian Michaelis, si, el demonio también lo golpeaba pero el mayordomo solo era diversión de una noche, William era su verdadero amor.

Grell tenía que salvar a una mujer de la muerte, algo absurdo, pero la mujer no podía morir antes de tiempo, o Will se enfadaría mucho con él otra vez, para su suerte Sebas-chan estaba presente, Sebastian siempre coincidía con él durante el trabajo, _"tal vez el demonio lo seguía porque lo amaba en secreto", _Grell solía fantasear con ser perseguido y deseado por los hombres de la misma forma en que él los persigue a ellos, después de ayudar a su amado demonio a deshacerse del Vizconde Druit y salvar a la mujer el shinigami se sentía muy feliz y orgulloso de ser útil al menos para alguien, pero su alegría se borro en el momento en que su jefe apareció y mansillo su rostro con su "estúpida guadaña".

William estaba realmente molesto, tenía que ir al mundo humano y rentar un bote, _"ese inútil de Sutcliff",_ el gerente remo hasta donde yacía su subordinado, no podía aparecer así como así, debía ser discreto, no entendía porque a Grell le gustaba tanto convivir con los humanos y _"esa alimaña" , _"celos", William sentía celos del demonio, un motivo más para odiar a los demonios, ese perro le había robado la atención de su amante, ahora el pelirrojo que antes solo vivía para su jefe también soñaba con ese mayordomo del infierno, tal vez William debía de ser más gentil y dulce con su subordinado, pero no podía soltar la correa de Grell o este se le saldría de control, ya había pasado antes y de verdad no le gusto, tener lejos a Grell no le gustaba, lo quería para él solo, William llego a donde el barco y vio a su amante rondando al demonio pidiéndole un beso, el moreno no pudo evitar perforar su cabeza con su guadaña, hubiera querido cortarle la cabeza al demonio pero estaba más molesto con su empleado.

Ambos shinigamis regresaron a tierra firme, Grell tuvo que remar.

-**_Will, me tratas como a un esclavo, ¿Por qué no solo abres un portal?, eres tan malo conmigo- _**el pelirrojo se quejo, ya estaba cansado de remar, le dolían los brazos.

-**_Si te comportaras a tu altura te trataría como a mi igual, pero mientras te revuelcas con la escoria te tratare como tal- _**fue lo único que dijo William todo el camino sin voltear a ver al pelirrojo, Grell se sintió muy mal ante ese comentario, _"el no ser revolcaba con nadie"_, por fin, después de lo que parecía una eternidad los hombres llegaron a tierra firme, William bajo con facilidad ayudado de su guadaña, Grell fue otra historia, aunque era un experto caminando en tacones, estos no eran muy estables en el mar sobre un bote de madera sin amarrar, el pelirrojo extendió la mano para ayudarse de su jefe pero el hombre ya se había ido dejando caer al agua al pelirrojo.

-**_Deja de jugar Sutcliff- _**William dijo al ver al hombre salir del agua todo empapado, Grell solo maldijo interiormente.

Los segadores de almas llegaron a su reino, no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el camino Grell dejo un camino de agua por donde pasaba, aun estaba muy mojado, necesitaba una ducha caliente.

Grell tomo rumbo a su departamento, pero William lo tomo por el brazo y lo detuvo.

**_-¿A dónde crees que vas?, tienes trabajo pendiente.- _**William llevo a rastras a Grell a la oficina, ese día el pelirrojo no saldría temprano. El gerente dejo encargado a Sutcliff con otro de sus empleados "Eric Silngby", William se encerró en su oficina aun tenia horas extra y todo por culpa de Sutcliff.

El rubio solía ser cruel con su compañero, tenían una relación seudo amistosa, los otros empleados no apreciaban a Grell por su irresponsabilidad en el trabajo, para todos siempre eran horas extra.

Por fin a la media noche William salió de su oficina, estaba cansado y quería dormir, paso a la oficina de Grell y lo llamo, esta noche se irían juntos.

**_-Sutcliff, es muy tarde debemos irnos, te acompañare a casa.-_** William se acerco al escritorio del pelirrojo, ya estaba dormido, el primer impulso de William fue golpearlo por holgazán, pero noto que el hombre había terminado su papeleo así que se relajo y lo despertó.

**_-¿eh?-_** el pelirrojo estaba algo soñoliento.

**_-Will, ¿puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?.-_** Grell quería reconciliarse con su amante. William solo suspiro.

Grell se maldijo interiormente por haber pedido acompañar a su jefe esa noche, el moreno lo reprendió todo el camino a su casa, la muerte roja se dirigió al baño, ya no quería oír a William, pero el gerente no se quedaría con la palabra en la boca, tomo a Grell del brazo fuertemente y lo detuvo.

**_-¿Sabes William?, tal vez si no fueras tan amargado yo reconsideraría el no coquetear con otros,-_** Grell se arrepentiría de ese comentario, William lo tomo de los hombros y lo azoto contra un muro, las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo eran comunes para ellos, a William no le remordía lastimar a Grell, los dos eran hombres, incluso Grell era más fuerte que él, si no se defendía era decisión suya.

Grell grito de dolor y se dejo caer al suelo, su rojo cabello cubría su rostro, sin alzar la mirada Grell hablo.

**_-De verdad William, debes cambiar tu forma de tratarme.-_** esto sonó más a una amenaza, el pequeño hombre uso un tono de voz grave y sombrío, muy masculino, William se sorprendió un poco, se acerco para ayudar a levantar a su amante pero este se rehusó a ser ayudado, se levanto solo y entro rápido al baño.

William estaba cansado, no quería lidiar con los cambios de humor de Grell, se cambio la ropa por su pijama y se metió a la cama, pronto el sueño lo venció.

William nuevamente había golpeado a Grell, esta vez se le había pasado la mano, de verdad lo lastimo, el pelirrojo ya no se estaba moviendo, yacía tirado en el suelo, el gerente se acerco para ayudarlo, Grell solo gemía de dolor al tacto. William, lo subió a la cama y fue a buscar algo con que curarlo, cuando regreso Grell no estaba en la recamara, William se alarmo pero de pronto sintió unas manos que lo abrazaban por detrás, Grell recargo su frente sobre la espalda de William, esta volteo y lo beso apasionadamente, era un beso lleno de lujuria, _"este no era Grell ¿o sí? " , _ambos hombres pasaron a la cama y se entregaron a la pasión sin frenos, Grell estaba sobre de William, moviéndose como nunca, el moreno lo estaba disfrutando mucho, de repente el pelirrojo dejo de moverse, se quedo quieto con la cabeza agachada, nuevamente no se podían ver sus ojos, William sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, trato de moverse pero no podía, Grell clavo sus largas uñas en su pecho y comenzó a excavar y comenzó a hablar.

**_-También me duele.-_** dijo Grell mientras hurgaba en las entrañas de su amante.

**_-También tengo sentimientos.-_** el pelirrojo apretó el corazón de William en sus manos.

William quería gritar pero no podía, estaba inmóvil, Grell se levanto de su amante agonizante y camino rumbo a una silla, el pelirrojo volteo a observar a William y sus ojos ahora eran rojos, sus hermosos ojos verde oro ahora eren de un sucio rojo infernal, en ella estaba Sebastian Michaelis observándolo todo, "ese maldito demonio", el mayordomo no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro, pronto cuando el shinigami rojo se le acerco este estiro sus brazos para tomarlo, Grell se sentó en su regazo de forma lasciva y comenzaron a besarse con lujuria y desesperación, Grell comenzó a besar y lamer el cuello del demonio y este tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, se burlaba de la desdicha del segador malherido.

William estaba muy desesperado, no podía gritar ni moverse, tenía que hacer algo o Sebastian se llevaría a Grell, el moreno se retorcía en su lugar, jadeaba en busca de aire, podía sentir la sangre que corría por su pecho.

Grell salió del baño, había tomado un delicioso baño, muy relajante, seco con cuidado su cuerpo pues William le lastimo la espalda al azotarlo contra la pared, el pelirrojo solo se puso los pantalones de la pijama pues la camisa la causaba escozor, salió del cuarto de baño y se recostó junto a su amante, Grell sonrió, se veía tan tranquilo cuando dormía, Grell se acurruco junto a William pero algo interrumpió su descanso.

**_-Will…_**

**_-William.-_**Grell trataba de despertar a William, lo escucho gritar en sus sueños,

William abrió los ojos, estaba sudando frio, pudo sentir una suave mano que acariciaba su rostro con ternura y amor, **_-"Grell"- _**el moreno sintió alivio al ver a su amante, se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo y lo abrazo fuertemente, Grell grito de dolor pues William rozo la herida de su espalda.

**_-Lo siento.-_** William se disculpo, tomo entre sus manos el bello rostro frente a el, lo examino, esos ojos que tanto amaban eran verdes como los suyos,

-Todo fue un sueño, un mal sueño cariño, el pelirrojo abrazo a su amante y lo acurruco sobre su pecho, William podía oír el latido del corazón de Grell, era tranquilo y relajante, el moreno se estaba quedando dormido arrullado por el ritmo de ese corazón.

**_-Will, de verdad debes cambiar tu forma de tratarme, necesito atención y cariño….-_** Grell hablo, también tenía sueño pero debía aclarar sus necesidades.

**_-…Te amo William, y no te dejare, pero debes tratarme mejor, cuida de mi._**

William se sorprendió, era como si Grell supiera lo que paso en su sueño, William trato de hablar pero el delgado dedo de Grell lo silencio.

**_-Es muy tarde cariño, vuelve a dormir, hablaremos mañana.-_** Grell dijo y se dio la vuelta para conciliar el sueño.

**_-Grell… -_**William quiso hablar otra vez.

**_-Mañana Will, duerme ya, te amo.-_** Grell se quedo dormido.

**_-También te amo.- _**William abrazo con cuidado a su amante para no lastimarlo más y también se quedo dormido con una sonrisa.


End file.
